Para ella
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Cerró de nuevo los ojos y se concentró en inundarse de la hermosa música que estaba tocando para ella. Porque lo sabía. Sabía que en ese momento tocaba sólo para ella.


**N/A: **¡Seguimos con la ronda! Mismos comentarios de siempre. Renovar historia por escritura horrible, mejorar gramática y posibles OoC. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen entrando a leer — que no notaréis el cambio, afortunadamente xD — y todas esas cosas. Sé que no siempre respondo reviews, pero ya he empezado a hacerlo y procuraré no perder la costumbre. Eso sí, por favor, no muráis por el sobreexceso de azúcar que hay en esta historia xD

¡Besos a todos!

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Ouran Kouko Host Club y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

Si había algo que le gustaba de Tamaki, y podía afirmarlo con toda la seguridad y tranquilidad del mundo, era la manera que tenía de tocar el piano. Sus dedos largos que acariciaban las teclas antes de pulsarlas con delicadeza; sus ojos entrecerrados y esa sonrisa siempre curvada en sus labios; el movimiento elegante de su cabeza y su cuerpo al ir moviéndose al compás de la música que tocaba…

El resultado de aquella preciosa composición era una escena que, la verdad, no le desagradaba ver en absoluto. Incluso podría decir que era una imagen… hermosa…

Y allí se encontraba ella, apoyada contra el instrumento, escuchándole tocar, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, dejándose envolver por las suaves notas que estaba haciendo sonar. Era música para sus oídos, y nunca mejor dicho. De vez en cuando le observaba moverse, y no podía reprimir esa sonrisa tierna que le salía del alma, pues todo lo que tocaba él era bello, no sabía si por su sola presencia o por su técnica. Nunca, jamás, había escuchado ninguna melodía desagradable de aquel piano de la tercera sala de música.

Tenía la impresión de que podía quedarse horas y horas escuchándolo, porque se trataba de algo mágico. Conseguía que el tiempo se detuviese en cada nota, en cada acorde… El resto del mundo seguía girando, pero en aquella sala sólo se movían él y las teclas de su piano. Ni si quiera ella había cambiado un ápice su posición desde que entrase y se situase junto a él para poderle escuchar mejor. No había pedido permiso para acceder a la sala ni para quedarse. Simplemente lo había hecho, y lo cierto era que no se arrepentía. Al igual que se había dado cuenta, mucho tiempo atrás, que en el fondo de su ser no lo hacía por haber entrado en aquel lugar, roto aquel jarrón ni de haberles conocido. Allí se sentía bien, a gusto, al igual que escuchándole al piano.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que había terminado la pieza pero no se movió. Permaneció quieta unos segundos, hasta que se aseguró de que volvía a tocar, haciéndola sonreír. Era un momento perfecto. Todo estaba bien. No había nada extraño ni incómodo. Si no hubiese sido porque notaba perfectamente cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, habría tenido la sensación de que ya no respiraba. Como si esa música fuese lo único que necesitase para existir en ese momento.

De ese modo, unió los párpados y se concentró en inundarse de la hermosa música que estaba interpretando para ella. Porque lo sabía. En ese momento lo estaba haciendo por y para ella. Y la verdad… aquello le gustaba. Porque en esos instantes no se trataba del líder del Host Club, ni de alguien hecho para satisfacer a sus clientas, ni del hijo del director. Sólo era Suou Tamaki, su amigo. El que en esos momentos le daba paz a su corazón, le hacía volar con alas blancas por los diferentes mundos que creaba al pulsar las teclas de su piano. Nadie más tocaba para ella de ese modo. Sólo él. Sólo Tamaki.

—Haruhi— le dijo muy suavemente, sacándola de ese universo en el que la había introducido él mismo—. ¿Quieres que toque algo en especial?

—Cualquier cosa, mientras lo hagas tú, estará bien. — Su habitual sinceridad al hablar provocó que él se sonrojase, pero ella no fue capaz de percatarse.

Tamaki la observó unos segundos. Le pareció que estaba más bonita de lo normal, con esa expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro. Así que, para prolongarla, volvió a tocar, satisfecho por ser él y no otro el que le hacía sentirse bien con su música.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Él para ella. Ella para él. Y no lo hicieron porque sabían que, si no, romperían ese momento mágico en el que se habían sumergido los dos juntos. No necesitaba que ella le comunicase lo que deseaba oír, ni que se lo mostrase; con tenerla ahí, era más que suficiente, cosa de la que ni él mismo era plenamente consciente. Tan sólo era capaz de percatarse de que necesitaba a Haruhi a su lado para ser feliz, como en esos momentos, para poder tocar tan bellamente. Su musa. Su inspiración. Todo estaba mejor, sabía mejor, _**era**_ mejor si estaba a su lado.

Al acabar la última pieza dejó las manos sobre el teclado y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Escuchó a Haruhi moverse, colocando su cuerpecillo cerca de él. Lo supo porque notó el calor de su figura, y eso le hizo sentirse inquieto. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, separó lentamente los párpados y giró el rostro hacia ella, encontrándola con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo de corazón.

—Muchas gracias, Tamaki. Gracias por tocar para mí. — Y tras decir aquello se dio la vuelta, cogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a un Tamaki sólo con su piano.

—No… Gracias a ti, Haruhi, por haberme dado la oportunidad de tocar para ti. — Murmuró, sonriendo, antes de volver a tocar otra vez mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la sala y rompía la magia que había dentro. Esa que había creado para ella. Sólo para ella…


End file.
